Parce que je ne veux pas regretter
by Sahad
Summary: Un remake du jour 114! Et une petite séquelle.
1. 114

**Titre : Parce que je ne veux pas regretter...**

Auteur: Sahad

Note: Parce que je vois du yaoi partout... Petit détournement du scénario. Muahaha! S'il y a des choses qui ne collent pas, je suis désolée, je n'ai vu que 4 épisodes de la série pour le moment.

**Chapitre :**

Le 4 novembre approchait à grands pas, toute l'école était en effervescence, les garçons comme les filles. Akira soupira : il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce truc de déclaration d'amour, ni pourquoi ça mettait tout le monde dans un tel état. Quoique, pour une fois, il comprenait à peu près la raison de l'agitation : Kotani devait faire sa déclaration à Shuuji, il y avait de quoi être secoué. Mais bon... Le jeune garçon regardait vaguement les élèves de sa classe, buvant son lait de soja, pensif... Shuuji était le genre de garçon qui attachait énormément d'importance à l'apparence, il voulait toujours avoir l'air d'être un type cool et être populaire... Pourquoi ? Cela Akira ne l'avait jamais compris, il trouvait que la popularité était une véritable prise de tête.

Mais ce qui lui occupait l'esprit en ce moment c'était le remord : il avait dit certaines choses qu'il aurait préféré taire, mais comme il ne réfléchissait pas spécialement avant de parler, ça sortait tout seul. Ainsi, il avait dit à Shuuji ce qu'il pensait, il l'avait accusé d'avoir peur que sa réputation en prenne un coup et qu'il était mesquin. Maintenant, il le regrettait, parce qu'il avait bien vu au visage de son ami que ça l'avait touché... Est-ce qu'un ami ferait ça ? Non, probablement pas, même s'il n'avait pas une idée très nette de ce qu'était un ami, puisqu'il n'en avait pas souvent eu à cause de son comportement, de sa personnalité... Akira soupira, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son premier ami pour des histoires aussi futiles. Aussi... Pourquoi ne pas aller l'ennuyer ?

Akira sortit rapidement de la salle et parcourut les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de son ami, Shuuji était assez populaire mais pas lui, autant ne pas demander aux autres où il pourrait le trouver, ils seraient capables de l'envoyer balader. Il se rendit donc là où il avait le plus de chances de le trouver : le toit.

« Shuuuuuji-kuuuuuun ! » appela-t-il.

Mais seule une légère brise lui répondit. Le toit était désert. C'était bien sa chance, lui qui voulait s'excuser. Il alla s'asseoir sur la table qui leur servait en général pour pique-niquer ou pour discuter... L'avait-il beaucoup blessé en prononçant ces mots ? Il se posait encore la question. Il soupira, pourquoi tout était-il aussi compliqué et prise de tête ?

« Oi. Tu pourrais au moins t'asseoir sur une chaise. »

Akira se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de son camarade de classe. Celui-ci s'approchait, les mains dans les poches, un pas un peu trainard comme à son habitude mais son visage était fermé ; son vis-à-vis ne prononça pas un mot, attendant que Shuuji arrive à sa hauteur. Ceci fait, les deux garçons observèrent un moment de silence, puis Shuuji le brisa :

« Je... Je vais probablement renverser de l'eau sur Kotani. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, ça. » lui fit remarquer son interlocuteur.

« Je sais mais... C'est pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'idée. » murmura-t-il.

« Mais on ne s'en fait pas. » répliqua Akira du tac au tac.

« Ah... C'est bon alors... » souffla son camarade de classe.

« Bon pour toi, oui. » rétorqua l'adolescent. « Ta popularité en sortira indemne. »

Shuuji releva de grands yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Akira se faisait presque peur lui-même : où était passée son envie de s'excuser ? Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à faire des reproches à son ami ? Le garçon populaire parut réfléchir très rapidement et finit par hausser les épaules avant de s'en aller. Akira soupira et s'en alla à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, il recroisa Shuuji dans les couloirs, en grande conversation avec Mariko, son flirt ; il passa à côté d'eux sans s'arrêter, sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard à son ami. Shuuji lança un coup d'oeil en arrière mais ne fit rien pour le retenir : Mariko était là, il n'était pas question d'appeler Akira devant elle.

**OoOoO**

La nuit était tombée et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était rentré chez lui. Son oncle s'était inquiété de cette soudaine décision mais il ne l'avait pas empêché de partir... Ils étaient à la veille du grand jour et Akira était rentré directement après avoir menacé Shuuji de le démolir s'il aspergeait leur amie. Il avait encore mal à la main mais il s'en moquait un peu.

Il s'allongea sur son grand lit à baldaquin, lâchant un profond soupir : cette chambre avait tout du gosse de riche, ses parents l'avaient aménagée de façon à pouvoir la montrer à leurs amis lorsque ceux-ci venaient chez eux. C'était un côté tape-à-l'œil qu'il n'aimait pas, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet endroit. Alors pourquoi était-il venu là ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Ses yeux vagabondaient dans ce grand espace luxueux... Mais il se souvenait aussi d'autre chose : il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il se sentait aussi seul... Peut-être était-il venu instinctivement en punition pour ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Shuuji ces derniers jours : reproches, remarques sarcastiques, menaces, méchancetés... Il ne lui avait rien épargné. Et il ne s'était pas excusé non plus.

Un bruit le fit sortir de sa torpeur : c'était l'interphone. Il se leva, intrigué : son père ne rentrerait pas et sa mère n'était pas du genre à sonner ; s'approchant de l'appareil braillard, il décrocha :

« Nani ? »

/Kusano-san, un ami à vous désire vous voir. / l'informa la voix du réceptionniste.

« Un ami ? » répéta Akira sans comprendre.

/Il se fait appeler Kiritani Shuuji. Le fait-on entrer /

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, c'était comme si son cœur avait donné un violent coup dans sa poitrine pour soudainement cesser de battre... Shuuji... ? Il hésita un long moment, les mots lui manquant, ce fut la voix du réceptionniste qui le ramena sur Terre :

/Monsieur /

« Ah, oui, faites-le entrer. » lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il raccrocha et demeura un long moment immobile. Shuuji... ? Ici ? Dans cet endroit si... Bizarre ? Ce coin empestant la richesse à plein nez ? Il ne le comprenait pas... Et puis, pourquoi venait-il ? Un long moment passa durant lequel Akira ne sut que penser, puis la sonnette l'appela ; il s'approcha de la porte et, après une légère hésitation, l'ouvrit. Shuuji était en vêtements ordinaires, les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait lorsqu'Akira était venu le menacer... Il n'affichait pas ce même air qu'à l'école, lorsqu'il était avec ses prétendus amis ou avec Nobuko et lui. Non, il avait l'air... Gêné, comme s'il se sentait tout petit...

« Tu... Vas me laisser à la porte ? » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Ah. Non, entre. » l'invita son vis-à-vis.

Lui tournant le dos, Akira le guida jusque dans sa chambre, s'attendant aux murmures d'admiration que lâchait de temps en temps son ami. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre où Akira se laissa tomber sur le lit. Shuuji n'en croyait visiblement pas ses yeux :

« Sugoi... C'est super grand... Uwa ! T'as même un tableau d'un peintre connu ! »

« Je l'aime pas. » soupira son ami.

« Hein ? » son vis-à-vis ne comprenait visiblement pas.

« C'est ma mère qui l'a mis là pour faire croire à ses ami(e)s que je m'intéressais à la peinture. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre... » répondit-il.

« Kusano... » souffla l'adolescent. « Tu devrais être content, t'as la chance de pouvoir avoir tout ce que tu veux... »

« Shuuji... Quand tu veux quelque chose et qu'on te l'apporte toujours sur un plateau, tu finis par plus avoir envie de rien. » répliqua Akira. « Moi, je préfère vivre chez mon oncle, au magasin... C'est plus simple. Plus sympa... »

« Kusano... »

« Mais au fait, comment t'as fait pour savoir où j'étais ? Parce que tu me cherchais visiblement... »

« Ah... J'ai demandé à ton oncle. C'est lui qui m'a dit que t'étais rentré chez toi. » l'informa son camarade de classe. « J'étais persuadé qu'on me laisserait pas entrer. »

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir ? » l'interrogea alors Akira.

« Ben... Heu... »

Shuuji ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il avait bien une idée en tête quand il était parti de chez lui mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Son ami le considéra un moment avant de soupirer :

« Si tu ne renverse pas l'eau sur Nobuta, t'as pas de quoi avoir peur. »

« Pourquoi tu défends tellement Nobuta ? » voulu-t-il savoir.

« Parce que les filles ont un cœur fragile, et que Nobuta est en train de remonter à la surface, je ne veux pas que tu la fasses toucher le fond à nouveau juste parce que ta popularité est en jeu. » répondit le jeune garçon.

Shuuji hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il reporta les yeux sur son ami, étendu sur le lit, qui semblait comme perdu dans ses pensés ; il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à dire quelque chose mais il s'en abstint et murmura :

« Bon, je vais rentrer... »

Akira hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'immeuble. Shuuji traversa les rues désertes en vélo, pédalant dans l'obscurité tout en pensant à autre chose. Il revoyait le visage de son ami, pensif, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais sourire... Quelle était cette impression ? Pourquoi Akira ne sourirait-il plus ? Il secoua la tête : il avait des idées bizarres !

**OoOoO**

Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis que Shuuji avait rendu visite à son camarade de classe, il était minuit passé, presque une heure, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il revoyait son ami, le visage dépourvu de sourire, c'était pourtant rare... Et cette phrase :

''_Shuuji... Quand tu veux quelque chose et qu'on te l'apporte toujours sur un plateau, tu finis par plus avoir envie de rien.''_

Akira n'avait-il donc plus envie de rien ? Shuuji soupira, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer n'ayant envie de rien. Cette vie serait bien triste à son goût... Akira était-il triste au fond de lui ? Comme lui devant les autres, portait-il un masque ? Un petit bruit sec le fit tout à coup sursauter, l'adolescent se redressa dans son lit, se demandant ce que c'était ; le petit bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, puis encore un... Comprenant que ça venait de la fenêtre, il se leva et l'ouvrit, il reçu un petit projectible à la figure et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Se remettant de cela, il se pencha à la fenêtre mais tout ce qu'il perçu, ce furent des pas s'en allant à une allure rapide.

**OoOoO**

Le soleil s'était levé. Le soleil de ce jour maudit. Shuuji avait pourtant tellement souhaité qu'il n'arrive jamais. Dieu n'entendait-il donc pas ses supplications ? Il se prépara d'un air maussade, traînant le pied. Puis revenant prendre son sac dans sa chambre, il remarqua quelque chose de brillant par terre : il s'agissait d'une petite perle qu'il attrapa entre deux doigts, elle était à peine plus grosse que les pierres du gravier. Songeant aux coups répétés contre sa fenêtre, il descendit et fouilla le sol du regard : trois petites perles reposaient dans les failles du bitume. Les ramassant, il les examina plus minutieusement : elles étaient plutôt jolies...

_FLASH BACK_

« C'est quoi ça ? Un bracelet de perles ? » lâcha Shuuji en se baissant pour ramasser l'objet qui reposait sur le bitume.

« Ah ? Ouais... » acquiesça Akira. « Passe. »

« Tu vas pas mettre ça ! » ricana son ami.

« Bah, pourquoi pas ? » sourit son vis-à-vis en glissant le bracelet à son poignet.

« Mais c'est un truc de fille ! » se moqua Shuuji.

« Ah ouais ? Bah, c'pas grave... J'trouve ça drôle, moi. »

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ces perles... Elles ressemblaient beaucoup à... Mais alors, la personne de la veille était... Akira ? Mais si c'était le cas, dans quel but ? Pourquoi en plein milieu de la nuit ? Et puis... Pourquoi était-il parti en courant ? Et pourquoi...

« Merde ! Je vais être en retard ! » se réveilla-t-il soudain.

Attrapant son vélo, il pédala comme un fou pour arriver à temps à son école, à bout de souffle ; il attacha son vélo et courut, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour se calmer. Il regarda sa montre, il n'était pas en retard, heureusement pour lui. Il reprit tranquillement sa respiration et entra dans la salle de classe :

« Konnichi getsu, ka, sui, moku, kin !(1) »

« Ohayô, Shuuji ! »

« Ohayô ! »

« Ne ! Tu as eu le courage de venir aujourd'hui ? » s'exclama l'un de ses amis.

« Bien sûr ! » sourit Shuuji.

« Ne, ne, t'as pas peur de la déclaration de Kotani ? » s'étonna un autre.

« Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! » rit le jeune garçon, bien que le cœur n'y soit vraiment pas. « Ah, attendez, j'ai un truc à faire pour le cours de maths. »

Ceci étant dit, il fit un signe discret à Akira, lui demandant de le suivre ; quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Là, Shuuji soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Laisse tomber les fleurs sur Nobuta. » répondit calmement son vis-à-vis.

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas que ma popularité qui est en jeu ! » s'exclama son ami. « Même si ça ne me plaît pas, j'ai un fan club et ces filles n'hésiteront pas à emmerder Nobuta ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? »demanda Akira.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! »

Shuuji s'assit à même le sol, les genoux ramenés contre lui, y noyant son visage. Akira le considéra un long moment : jamais il n'avait vu Shuuji dans cet état ; l'élève cool aussi désemparé... Dans un sens, c'était intéressant. Il se pencha et posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant sentir qu'il était là :

« Fais ce que tu juges le mieux. Mais essaye de ne jamais le regretter par la suite. »

Son ami hocha vaguement la tête. Ça ne l'aidait pas spécialement, mais l'intention y était, c'était déjà quelque chose. Akira allait le laisser lorsque Shuuji eût envie de lui demander :

« Kusano... »

« Hn ? Nani ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne souris plus ? »

Akira marqua un temps de pause, dévisageant son vis-à-vis. Il sembla hésiter un bref instant avant d'esquisser une grimace :

« J'essaye de sourire comme Kotani ! »

« Baka... » soupira son ami en se levant. « Tu crois franchement que je vais gober ça ? »

Kusano haussa les épaules en signe de possibilité. Shuuji s'éloigna à grands pas, conscient qu'il fallait faire un choix.

**OoOoO**

« Bienvenue à ce nouveau spectacle du jour 114 ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les Destiny.

Heureusement pour Shuuji, personne ne pouvait entendre ses lamentations mentales. Il s'avança sous l'ordre des deux guignols, tout le monde était chaud, ils s'attendaient tous vraisemblablement à un fait qu'ils pourraient raconter encore longtemps plus tard. Il devait être maudit.

« Shuuji-kun, avez-vous bien compris les règles du jeu ou souhaitez-vous qu'on vous le réexplique ? »

« Non, merci, ça ira. » sourit l'intéressé, tentant de conserver son air cool habituel.

« Un commentaire, Kotani-san ? » lança Hasegawa.

« ... » Nobuko dévisagea un long moment Shuuji avant de murmurer. « Les gens peuvent changer. »

« Heh ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Serait-ce un mot de passe ? » s'amusa le Destiny.

« Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir choisir une corde ! » renchérit son complice.

Un lourd silence s'était soudain installé dans la salle, tous avaient les yeux rivés vers Shuuji, attendant avec impatience quelle corde il allait choisir. Lui, n'entendait plus rien, même pas la respiration des autres, il n'entendait que son cœur battre à la chamade, ses mains tremblaient...

_« Fais ce que tu juges le mieux. Mais essaye de ne jamais le regretter par la suite. »_

Ces paroles, elles avaient tout leur sens. Shuuji rouvrit les yeux et les porta vers son ami, Akira. Celui-ci brisa une baguette en guise de rappel de sa menace de la veille. Ce geste fit sourire son camarade de classe, il s'était décidé, il fallait choisir. Sa main enserra la corde et allait la tirer lorsque :

« Pardon, Kotani-san, vous souhaitez dire quelque chose ? »

« Je peux changer ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Changer ? Vous ne voulez plus de Kiritani Shuuji ? » s'étonna l'un des deux Destiny.

La jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête. Shuuji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais il était sauvé ! Il descendit donc de l'estrade, se demandant tout de même comment allaient changer les choses. Il s'assit auprès de ses connaissances de classe et porta toute son attention vers la scène, qui Kotani allait-elle choisir ? Il manqua toutefois de tomber de sa chaise en entendant le nom que prononça son amie : Bando Kozue. Elle avait choisit Bando ! Shuuji ne comprenait plus rien, il adressa un regard interrogateur à Akira qui, vu sa tête, ne semblait pas comprendre non plus.

La jeune fille se leva, marchant vers l'estrade, les bras croisés comme à son habitude. A quoi pensait Kotani ? Il était clair que Bando allait tirer sur la corde qui ferait tomber le seau d'eau. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement, plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre, tout le monde avait retenu son souffle. Nobuko ferma les yeux, prête à recevoir le seau d'eau qui se déverserait sur elle...

« Comment... ? » souffla alors Shuuji avec les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est... Un miracle... » murmura Akira.

Nobuta n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, mais en entendant les murmures, la curiosité se fit plus forte et elle leva la tête, recevant une quantité impressionnante de pétales. Une pluie multicolore planait autour d'elle. Bando, de son côté, descendit de l'estrade sous l'applaudissement de l'audience, sans aucun sourire ni commentaire.

« Bravo à l'heureux couple de cette année ! » s'exclama Honda, l'un des Destiny.

« Oui, nous les applaudissons tous chaleureusement ! » renchérit Hasegawa, l'autre Destiny.

« Et Shuuji, alors ? » demanda l'un de ses amis. « Il ne va pas participer ? Aaaah, c'est pas drôle ! »

« C'est vrai, ça ! » gémit un autre. « Je voulais savoir ce qui allait se passer ! »

Shuuji se sentit pâlir, les regards des deux Destiny ayant convergés vers lui. Non... Il n'était donc pas tiré d'affaire ? Tout à coup, une voix couvrit les cris :

« On pourrait en faire deux cette année, exceptionnellement, non ? »

« Brillante idée ! » s'exclama Hasegawa.

« Vous êtes tous d'accord ? » lança à son tour Honda.

Toute la foule clama son accord sous un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissement. Shuuji n'en revenait pas : il nageait en plein cauchemar ! Et en plus, tel qu'ils les connaissaient, il allait sûrement se retrouver face à Mariko ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Et cette voix qui avait lancé cette ''brillante idée'', il l'avait reconnue ! C'était Catherine, la vice principale... Il lui lança un regard noir, n'obtenant en réponse qu'un sourire narquois, victorieux. Se levant donc péniblement, il monta sur scène et se plaça sous les seaux.

« Ah non, Shuuji-kun. » le rattrapa Hasegawa. « Toi, tu es aux cordes! »

Décidément, tout était bon pour lui pourrir sa journée ! Il esquissa un sourire crispé et alla se mettre derrière les deux cordes. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ces deux tarés allaient encore inventer pour lui démolir son image de mec cool ?

« Bien ! Qui va donc venir se déclarer à Kiritani Shuuji ? » s'écria Honda.

Non ! Ils ne parlaient pas sérieusement... ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas lui faire ça... ! Son regard se porta sur la salle et ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train d'arriver : les amies de Mariko l'incitaient à prendre son courage à deux mains et à aller se déclarer. Il baissa la tête en serrant fortement les poings. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir à faire ça ! Non ! Qu'on le sorte de là par n'importe quel moyen !

« Moi, je suis candidat. » lança une voix dans l'assemblée.

Shuuji releva la tête, écarquillant les yeux : Akira s'était levé et avait devancé Mariko dans l'allée menant à l'estrade. Il avançait de son pas nonchalant habituel, montant sur scène.

« Heu... Vous ? Kusano-san ? » s'étonna Hasegawa.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Akira.

« Mais... Mais vous êtes deux garçons... ! » lui rappela le Destiny.

« Et alors ? Vous venez bien de mettre deux filles ensemble. Pourquoi pas deux mecs ? C'est tabou ? » répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Heu... Non, c'est juste... » souffla le hérisson noir.

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, veuillez prendre place sous les seaux, Kusano-san ! » s'exclama Honda, sentant qu'il était temps de couper court à cette discussion.

Akira hocha la tête et se plaça sous les seaux, ils étaient tous les deux à nouveau pleins afin que chacun puisse mieux profiter du suspens. Shuuji fixait son ami avec des yeux exorbités. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il était sûr de recevoir l'eau, non ? Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle : tous riaient en imaginant la suite, se moquant de ce pauvre type qui allait prendre une bonne douche ; sauf les professeurs, surtout Catherine qui semblait porter un intérêt particulier à la suite des évènements. Mariko et ses copines ne faisaient pas exception à la règle, même si Mariko ne riait pas, lançant simplement un regard meurtrier à celui qui avait osé lui voler sa place. Mariko... C'était pour ça... C'était pour ça qu'Akira s'était porté volontaire : pour lui épargner ce truc stupide envers Mariko...

« Shuuji-kun... Vous devez faire un choix. » lui rappela Honda.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Il porta son regard sur son ami, celui-ci attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches, regardant le sol... Akira se donnait souvent en spectacle, mais il devait avoir fait un effort important pour monter sur scène en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait passer pour encore plus stupide avec cette douche...

« Gomen... Kusano... » souffla Shuuji en tirant la corde.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, un mince sourire aux lèvres,mais ce fut une exclamation de surprise et d'incompréhension qui s'éleva du premier rang, Mariko écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, les professeurs en étaient bouche bée ; seule Catherine semblait apprécier ce qu'il se passait. Akira, qui fixait le sol, écarquilla les yeux en apercevant un pétale rentrer dans son champ de vision, il leva la tête et en attrapa un ; son regard se posa ensuite sur Shuuji, intrigué. Ce dernier affichait un sourire gêné mais sincère :

« Gomen... Je voulais pas faire quelque chose que je risquais de regretter par la suite. »

« Shuuji-kun ! Approchez-vous ! Un commentaire !» l'invita Honda, visiblement plus vite remis que les autres.

Shuuji hocha la tête et s'avança vers le milieu de la scène, s'approchant ainsi d'Akira. Ce dernier le fixait toujours, intrigué ; Shuuji murmura :

« Arigatô. »

Pour toute réponse, Akira esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête...

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, Shuuji avait espéré que les choses se seraient tassées d'elles-mêmes mais les évènements avaient visiblement marqué les mémoires pendant un bon moment. Il s'était réfugié sur le toit où Akira était venu le rejoindre.

« Ohayô, Shuuji-kun. » lança-t-il, appuyant sur le ''uu'' comme à son habitude.

« Ohayô... » répondit l'intéressé, non sans un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » voulu savoir son ami.

« Cette connerie d'hier m'ennuie... Mariko m'a giflé en public, le journal de l'école m'a pris pour cible... Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait être pire... Si je tenais cette Catherine, je la... » grogna Shuuji.

« Bah, d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu es toujours aussi populaire... » remarqua son vis-à-vis.

« Ouais, personne ne croit que c'est du sérieux alors ça passe... » souffla Shuuji.

« Ah, ouais, c'est normal... Vu tous les trucs que j'ai démenti... » lâcha Akira en s'asseyant.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna son ami.

« Je passe mon temps à dire qu'on est qu'amis et que c'était un pari... Tu sais, un cap ou pas cap... ça marche plutôt bien... »

Shuuji dévisagea Akira avec de grands yeux surpris. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'y gagnait rien à par passer pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était déjà... Son ami s'assit à même le sol, épousant le coin du toit, jambes écartés, bras appuyés sur les genoux, il releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire :

« Comme ça, ta popularité est sauvée. »

« Kusano... » Shuuji s'agenouilla, le plus près possible de son vis-à-vis, entre ses jambes. « Akira no baka. »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Akira écarquilla les yeux : non seulement son meilleur ami l'appelait par son prénom, mais en plus il... L'embrassait. Il resta interdit jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis ne s'écarte de lui, son regard chercha le sien mais Shuuji regardait ailleurs, le regard fuyant.

« Shuu... Shuuji-kun... » articula finalement Akira.

« Ah... Je dois te rendre ça. »

Son ami lui tendit le petit agenda noir qu'il avait ramassé la veille. Akira hésita quelques instants avant de le prendre en hochant la tête :

« Thank you. »

« Tu peux me rendre le mien, s'il te plaît ? » murmura son camarade de classe.

« Ah, c'est pas moi qui l'ai, ça doit être Nobuta... » répondit-il.

« Ah... Oui... Je... Je vais la chercher. »

Shuuji se redressa dans le but de se lever mais deux mains puissantes lui immobilisèrent les épaules, lui soutirant un petit cri aussi bien de surprise que de douleur, il releva les yeux vers Akira, lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'entrouvrirent dans le but de formuler un son, une phrase, toutefois, seul le silence se fit entendre. Akira baissa finalement la tête et lâcha son meilleur ami qui continuait de le contempler.

« Aki... Kusano... »

Oui... ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il avait déjà repris ses anciennes habitudes... Mauvaises habitudes... Shuuji se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant, puis se leva.

« Je... Je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Nobuta... » souffla-t-il.

Puis il s'écarta. Les deux silhouettes sur le toit s'éloignaient l'une de l'autre. Akira demeurait immobile, assis, tête baissée, fixant le sol ; Shuuji, lui, marchait droit devant lui, en direction de l'escalier. _Pourquoi Akira ne le retenait-il pas ?_ **Pourquoi Shuuji s'entêtait-il toujours à s'éloigner de la sorte ?** _Pourquoi ne l'appelait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le poursuivait-il pas ? Ce baiser avait-il définitivement instauré une distance entre eux deux ? Pourquoi le laissait-il partir ?_ **Pourquoi partait-il ?** _Pourquoi est-ce que..._

« Shuuji ! »

Deux mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le retournèrent tout en le poussant. Shuuji se retrouva adossé au mur, Akira face à lui, ses deux bras contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien ; il pouvait sentir son souffle glisser sur la peau de son visage, se mêler au sien... Son regard était plongé dans ses yeux... Puis, tout doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, très doucement, timidement. Shuuji ferma lentement les yeux, son corps se crispant légèrement au contact de ces lèvres douces.

Il frissonna en sentant ce corps se rapprocher du sien, le plaquant un peu plus contre le mur froid. Mais il ne le sentait pas, ce froid ; tout ce qu'il parvenait à sentir, c'était ce corps contre lui, ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient, ce cœur qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien.

« Shuuji... »

« Akira... »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, front contre front. Shuuji se sentait comme hypnotisé, perdu dans ces deux lacs couleur d'ébène... Mais tout à coup, la chaleur que lui apportait ce corps s'estompa, Akira s'écartant de lui... Pourquoi... ?

« Akira ? »

« Gomen, ne, Shuuji-kun... Mais tu es Shuuji, le mec cool et populaire. Tu as une réputation à entretenir. »

Un triste sourire étira les lèvres d'Akira qui s'écarta un peu plus, libérant son ami de son étreinte. Il partit en direction de l'escalier... Il s'éloignait... Shuuji ne comprenait pas. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi cela devait-il se finir ainsi ?

_« Tu es Shuuji, le mec cool et populaire. Tu as une réputation à entretenir. »_

Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans son esprit alors que la tête de son ami disparaissait derrière le muret... Pourquoi... ?

« Kiritani... » chatonna une voix derrière lui.

Sursautant, il se retourna d'un bond pour identifier cette personne qu'il n'avait pas sentit approcher, bien qu'il n'y en ait qu'une qui parle de cette manière dans tout le lycée :

« Catherine... » souffla-t-il.

« Kiritani, Kiritani, Kiritani... » marmonna-t-elle s'appuyant contre le mur, non loin de lui. « Est-ce que tu es stupide ? »

« Hein ? » l'adolescent la dévisagea avec incompréhension.

« Je te demande si tu es stupide. » répéta la vice principale.

« Je... Non, je ne le suis pas. » répliqua presque sèchement le jeune garçon.

« Tu sais... Certaines choses ne se produisent qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie. L'homme lucide sait quand cette chose se présente à lui. L'homme stupide la laisse filer... Es-tu stupide, Kiritani ? »

Le lycéen la considéra un moment, ses yeux s'agrandissant alors qu'il comprenait ses dires ; il baissa la tête en la secouant négativement. Non... Il ne pouvait pas...

« Je ne suis pas stupide... Mais... »

« Alors cours. » lui ordonna la femme. « Cours même si tes poumons te font mal et même si tu te casses une jambe en dégringolant cet escalier. Cours à n'en plus pouvoir pour rattraper cette chose que ta stupidité a laissé filer. Cours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Catherine... » souffla-t-il. « ... Arigatô gosaimasu. »

Il se redressa et partit en courant. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber au moins deux fois et poursuivit sa route ; il courait à en perdre haleine, dépassant des élèves qui sortaient de cours. Son regard cherchait cette silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir côtoyée pendant un bon moment, pour l'avoir effleurée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aperçut enfin celui qu'il cherchait et, ne prêtant guère attention à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, il cria de toutes ses forces :

« AKIRA ! »

L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna, cherchant qui pouvait bien l'interpeler de la sorte, il haussa les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un Shuuji à bout de souffle courir vers lui. Tous les regardaient, n'en avait-il pas conscience ? Lui qui passait son temps à se soucier de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, qui faisait tant d'efforts pour entretenir son image... N'avait-il pas conscience de tout ça ?

« Akira... » arrivant à sa hauteur, le jeune garçon s'arrêta, visiblement fatigué d'avoir courut aussi vite. « Tout est possible... Les gens... Peuvent changer. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'approcha et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis devant tout le monde. Les exclamations n'échappèrent pas à Akira mais pourtant, il n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de repousser son ami pour tenter de le raisonner. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ferma donc les yeux et passa ses bras autour du corps de son ami pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il lui sembla entendre le flash d'un appareil photo, inutile de dire qu'ils allaient sûrement faire la une du journal du lycée le lendemain. Et ce baiser qui n'en finissait pas, Akira était aux anges. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il conserva un long moment son regard planté dans le sien, puis murmura :

« Mais... Ta popularité... »

« Akira... » soupira Shuuji d'un ton qui se voulait las. « Tu sais... Certaines choses ne se produisent qu'une seule fois dans toute une vie. L'homme lucide sait quand cette chose se présente à lui. L'homme stupide la laisse filer... Et tu n'es pas stupide, pas vrai ? »

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire amusé et secoua négativement la tête avant de se pencher pour lui rendre son baiser. Finalement, il aimait bien les us et coutumes des élèves, même si certaines étaient vraiment stupides, il commençait à affectionner particulièrement le jour 114. Une excellente idée...

**OWARI ! **

Sahad : Et voilàààà ! Un petit couple auquel je pensais depuis un moment. J'hésite encore à écrire une séquelle mais ça risquerait fortement de tourner au PWP. Quoique y en a au moins une qui m'encourage, héhéhé... Je vais y réfléchir. Etant donné que j'ai pas mal de fics sur le feu... Nous verrons. Tcha !

Note(s) :

(1) L'équivalent de "bonjour lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi!"


	2. Deux ans plus tard

**Titre : Parce que je ne veux pas regretter...**

Auteur: Sahad

Note: Je viens de voir l'épisode 5... KYYYYAAAAAA ! . Vive la partie sur le toit entre Akira et Shuuji !

Note 2 : Merci à Smi-chan qui a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice ! Etant donné que j'écris mes fics à des heures pas possibles du jour et de la nuit, il arrive souvent que, en plus de mes fautes naturelles, se rajoutent des tournures de phrases bizarroïdes. Donc encore merci pour ça.

**Séquelle :**

Shuuji n'en pouvait plus. Ces journées à l'université étaient d'une monotonie sans nom. Heureusement, la fin du cours sonna et il put enfin sortir, il s'étira longuement avant de partir, son sac en bandoulière.

« A plus, Kiritani ! » lui cria une connaissance.

« Oui, à plus, Kiritani ! » renchérit une autre.

Il leur adressa un signe de la main mais sans plus : même dans son université, il arrivait à jouer sur les apparences et à conserver une certaine popularité. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'être. Si ça l'avait amusé au début, il s'en était lassé : cette mentalité correspondait trop à celle de son ancien lycée...

Nobuko avait enfin décidé de s'imposer un minimum et s'était faite d'autres amis, elle était dans la même université que lui mais ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes cours. Hasegawa et Honda avaient porté leur duo sur scène et commençaient à se faire connaître. Bando avait minci tout en prenant de l'âge et en avait profité, devenant mannequin pour un magasine de mode. Mariko était rentrée dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités du coin. Et Akira était parti à l'étranger pour ses études...

Il ne côtoyait plus personne du lycée, les discussions avec Nobuko s'étaient faites plus que rares. Il soupira encore. Peut-être que cette vie n'était pas faite pour lui... La plupart avaient trouvé quelque chose ; lui, il avançait tête baissée : il avait choisi une université au hasard, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard. Il avait également préféré s'écarter de sa famille en se trouvant un petit appartement à louer, mais il allait de temps en temps les voir.

« Tiens... Pourquoi pas... ? »

S'engouffrant dans une rue avec son vélo, il prit la direction de son ancienne habitation. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère de l'endroit, il se rappelait encore ses années de lycée qui lui semblaient bien loin tout à coup. Il plaça l'antivol sur son vélo et grimpa les marches. Sonner ou ouvrir ? Il avait les clés... Mais ça serait sûrement plus drôle de sonner. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit ; il n'eût pas à patienter bien longtemps : son petit frère était prompt à répondre :

« Haaaai... Oh ! Niii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

« Konnichi wa ! » sourit Shuuji.

« Ça faisait longtemps ! » s'exclama son petit frère.

« Arrête ça, je suis venu y a... » il s'arrêta, réfléchissant.

« Y a cinq mois... » lui rappela le jeune garçon. « C'est super long ! La maison est vide sans toi et je m'ennuie... »

Shuuji esquissa un sourire à la vue de la mine boudeuse de son petit frère. Peu importait combien il pouvait grandir, il avait l'impression qu'il le verrait toujours comme un gamin. Il entra et s'installa à la table où son frère lui apporta un verre de jus de pomme (1).

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe au collège ? » lança l'aîné.

« Ça va, ça va... Papa a encore mis son costard de mafieux pour la réunion parents-profs... » soupira le plus jeune.

« Sérieux ? Il le met encore ? » s'étonna Shuuji, amusé.

« Ouais, il arrête pas... » grogna-t-il.

« Et sinon, côté cœur ? » ricana son grand frère.

« Ni-chan, pourquoi tu poses la question si tu t'en fiches ? »

« Heh ? » Shuuji haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais très bien que c'est pas ta tasse de thé, ce genre de discussion. Je te connais quand même depuis ma naissance. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. » renchérit son petit frère.

« Bah, tout le monde change. » sourit Shuuji en portant son regard sur son verre presque vide.

« Oui, sûrement... Ah, je crois que papa est rentré. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'homme entra dans l'appartement(2) et poussa un cri de joie à la vue de son fils. Il le serra fortement dans ses bras, au risque de l'étrangler, heureux de le voir revenir un peu à l'appartement ; ils l'invitèrent à manger mais Shuuji refusa, prétextant qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Il descendit donc et enfourcha à nouveau son vélo.

Il n'habitait pas très loin mais il voulu faire un détour pour revoir son lycée, passant par l'endroit où autrefois se tenait un saule pleureur. Arrivé à son ancien établissement scolaire, il abandonna son vélo à sa place habituelle et entra dans les locaux, il connaissait parfaitement l'endroit, il n'avait rien oublié. Ses pieds gravirent sans hésitation les escaliers qui menaient sur le toit...

Tout était encore là : la table, les deux chaises... Il s'attendait presque à voir Nobuko et Akira. Mais c'était vieux... Il marcha jusqu'au grillage et s'y appuya, la vue non plus n'avait pas changée... Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cet endroit...

« Kiritani ? »

L'étudiant se retourna, surpris que quelqu'un vienne sur le toit à cette heure de la journée, mais à la vue de la vice principale, il esquissa un sourire :

« Konnichi wa, Catherine. »

« Je me disais bien que c'était une silhouette que je connaissais... » sourit la femme. « Alors ? Comment va la vie ? »

« Je suis à l'université, je travaille pour passer en troisième année... Pas grand-chose, quoi... Et vous ? » s'enquit-il.

« Bah, tu sais ce que c'est, le lycée... Mais j'avoue que depuis que vous n'êtes plus là, les choses me paraissent bien monotones... » soupira Catherine.

« Vous aimiez bien nous en faire baver, hein, espèce de sadique ! » grogna Shuuji.

« Mais oui ! » répondit-t-elle avec un large sourire.

L'adolescent lâcha un soupir d'exaspération, mêlé de résignation. Il connaissait bien Catherine donc plus rien ne l'étonnait venant d'elle. Catherine s'adossa au grillage :

« Et avec Kusano ? Comment vont les choses ? »

« Ah... On a rompu... » répondit Shuuji.

« Rompu ? » la vice principale écarquilla les yeux, une surprise non feinte.

« Ouais... » acquiesça le jeune garçon en hochant vaguement la tête, puis voyant qu'elle attendait une explication, il poursuivit. « Je me suis inscrit dans une université ici. Mais lui, il est parti à l'étranger. »

« La distance... Et c'est tout ? » Catherine fronça les sourcils.

« Ouais... On s'est dit qu'on n'arriverait pas à tenir autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre alors on a décidé de casser pour pas risquer des souffrances inutiles. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je pensais que vous tiendriez plus longtemps que ça... » grommela la femme. « Au lycée vous étiez très mignons... »

« On a commencé à sortir ensemble en terminale ! » grimaça Shuuji.

« Allons, allons, Kiritani... » sourit-t-elle. « Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours été au courant de tout. Vous avez commencé à partir du 4 novembre de votre seconde, ne ? »

L'étudiant hocha la tête, reconnaissant sa défaite. Effectivement, ils sortaient ensemble depuis ce moment là ; mais après ce baiser en public, Shuuji s'était fait extrêmement discret et n'avait rien affiché de sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Rien n'avait semblé avoir changé et tout le monde croyait qu'Akira avait dit la vérité en parlant de pari et de cap ou pas cap. Ils ne passaient jamais de temps ensemble aux yeux des autres, juste un regard de temps en temps, ils faisaient un bout de chemin ensemble lorsqu'ils allaient au lycée mais se séparaient avant d'arriver, ils se retrouvaient quelques fois sur le toit pour échanger quelques mots, discuter... Non, leur relation n'avait pas été très rapide. Shuuji avait refusé catégoriquement de s'afficher avec Akira et ce dernier avait patienté sans rien dire.

Shuuji soupira à se souvenir : Akira avait cédé à tous ses caprices. Et lui ? Que lui avait-il donné en échange ? Rien... Il se rappelait encore les sourires tristes que lui adressait son ami à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à montrer aux autres qu'ils se côtoyaient. Un mois et demi après le fameux jour 114, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés : lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur le toit, ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais n'échangeaient rien de plus que des paroles.

« C'est... C'est seulement à Noël que je me suis finalement décidé à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois... » murmura l'adolescent. « On s'est revu pendant les vacances d'hiver... Mais... C'était toujours pareil : on discutait, rien de plus... Et à la rentrée d'avril, j'ai à nouveau fait comme si de rien n'était... »

Catherine écoutait patiemment l'ancien lycéen parler, il avait envie et besoin de parler, elle le sentait. Et elle avait toujours été là, c'était elle qui avait été le déclencheur de cette histoire d'amour... Il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il parvenait à se confier de la sorte.

« Akira... Ne m'a jamais rien reproché. Quand on se voyait, il venait toujours avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres... Et à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mal. Je l'ai fait attendre comme ça pendant longtemps et pourtant... Il ne m'en a jamais voulu... Tss, tête de mule. »

« Kusano a toujours été comme ça, ne ? » sourit la vice principale.

« Oui... Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai été le roi des crétins... » soupira Shuuji.

« Mais en terminale, vous ne vous êtes plus cachés... » sourit Catherine.

« Ça... » souffla l'étudiant. « Je voulais bien passer du temps avec lui en public. On discutait, mais j'ai toujours refusé tout geste d'affection plus poussée que l'amitié... »

« Mais les choses ont changé, ne ? » le sourire de la femme se fit malicieux.

« Seulement vers la fin... » grimaça-t-il. « A la fin de l'année, ça n'avait pas beaucoup avancé... Mais c'était le jour de la remise des diplômes... »

_FLASH BACK_

« Quoi... ? » Shuuji écarquilla les yeux.

« Eh ? Tu me fais répéter ? » gémit Akira. « Je pars après-demain. Je vais aller faire mes études en Irlande. »

« Après... Demain... » souffla son vis-à-vis. « Mais... Pourquoi... ? »

« J'aime bien l'Irlande, ça me donne envie d'y aller... » répondit son interlocuteur en haussant les épaules. « Mon père et moi, on en a parlé en juillet... »

« Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit ? » s'indigna Shuuji.

« ... Non... » avoua Akira. « Je voulais pas que ce détail change quoique ce soit à ton comportement. »

Son ami écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête, sentant qu'ils commençaient à picoter et menaçaient de devenir brumeux, il serra les points et déglutit. Cette nouvelle lui avait fait l'impression d'une bombe, comme si un raz de marée venait de passer dans son crâne... Il se sentit tout à coup très vide et seul en lui-même. Puis, relevant la tête et plongeant son regard dans celui de son compagnon, il avait demandé :

« T'as... Quelque chose de prévu demain ? »

« Non. »

« On peut passer la journée... Ensemble... ? »

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Shuuji eût un frisson, était-ce le vent frais qui soufflait tout à coup ou autre chose ? Il avait encore cette sensation ancrée dans sa mémoire.

« Akira n'a pas répondu, il a simplement hoché la tête... » poursuivit-il. « Le lendemain... A été une grande journée pour moi. Notre relation a bien plus évolué que pendant les deux ans et deux mois que nous avions passés ensemble. J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il allait disparaître... Ce jour-là, je lui ai tenu la main toute la journée, nous avons été au cinéma comme ça, nous avons mangé une glace sur le port, près du coin où il y avait un saule pleureur avant... Et je l'ai embrassé. »

Catherine hocha la tête, pensive, elle imaginait les deux garçons. Shuuji avala difficilement sa salive, sentant sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le picoter ; la vice principale s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement alors que le garçon ne retenait plus ses larmes.

« Je... J'ai fait tout ça ce jour-là parce que j'ai réalisé qu'il ne serait jamais à moi ! Je suis ignoble ! Ignoble et stupide ! »

La femme ne répondit rien, attendant que le jeune garçon se calme de lui-même : il fallait qu'il laisse partir cette tristesse qui l'assaillait. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Shuuji s'était calmé, elle murmura :

« Kiritani, tu n'es pas ignoble. Tu es simplement très réservé et la nouvelle du départ de Kusano a été très brutale. C'est normal de réagir ainsi. »

« Mais quand on est allé à l'aéroport, on s'est embrassé une dernière fois et on a décidé de rompre, le sourire aux lèvres ! Et en partant, il ne s'est même pas retourné pour me dire au revoir ! » s'écria l'adolescent encore pris de convulsions.

« Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que tu vois son visage à ce moment-là... » souffla-t-elle. « Aimerais-tu que Kusano te voit ainsi ? »

Shuuji secoua négativement la tête : non, il ne le voulait pas ! De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il sentit que la vice principale l'écartait d'elle et elle plongea son regard noir corbeau dans le sien, esquissant un sourire :

« Kiritani... Ton comportement actuel montre bien que tes sentiments sont encore très présents malgré le fait que vous soyez loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis vous avez bien échangé une correspondance, non ? »

L'étudiant hocha gravement la tête : oui, ils s'étaient écrit, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour se tenir au courant de la vie de l'autre. Mais dans aucune de ces lettres ne figurait un ''tu me manques'' ou un ''je t'aime''. Non, jamais... Ils avaient bien rompu, c'était la preuve même... Il s'écarta un peu plus et esquissa un sourire forcé :

« Gomen... Je vais rentrer... Merci de m'avoir écouté. »

« Reviens quand tu veux, Kiritani. » la femme lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. « Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. »

Shuuji lui adressa un signe reconnaissant de la tête et s'en alla. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, revoyant certains moments de sa vie de lycéen. Il se souvenait encore à quel point cette obsession pour la popularité était débile, pourtant... Quelqu'un, qui connaissait tous ses défauts, était resté près de lui pendant tout ce temps...

Il soupira et prit son vélo. Le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui lui parut passablement long. Les gens le saluaient, il répondait, c'était toujours la même routine... Il rangea son vélo dans le garage prévu à cet effet et soupira : le fait d'avoir pleuré n'avait soulagé en rien ce qu'il ressentait, il était las de cette existence, il en avait marre d'être seul, il ne s'était pas fait de véritables amis, il ne sortait plus, s'étant lasser de toutes ces vaines tentatives de s'amuser franchement. Peut-être avait-il vraiment besoin d'une relation... Mais cette idée ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Il étouffa un nouveau soupir et cadenassa son moyen de transport avant de monter péniblement les marches qui rendaient à son appartement. Toutefois, quelque chose attira son attention : sa porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Il la fermait toujours.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche et agrippa son portable : il n'avait qu'à presser une touche pour contacter la police. Il poussa doucement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'appartement ; c'était un deux pièces : une pièce qui regroupait la chambre, le salon et la cuisine et la deuxième était une salle de bain. La télévision fonctionnait, la lumière était allumée... Shuuji s'avança prudemment, la main crispée sur son portable.

« Kon ! Kon ! » lâcha quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Que... ? » l'adolescent frôla la crise cardiaque. « Akira ? »

« Konbanwa ! » sourit ce dernier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Shuuji.

« Ben, je suis passé voir chez ton père tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que je t'avais loupé de peu alors il m'a donné ton adresse avec le double de ta clé. » expliqua son ami. « Comme tu revenais pas, je me suis permis de prendre une douche. »

Son vis-à-vis le considéra un moment presque bouche bée et se sentit répondre au sourire que lui adressa le jeune homme qui se séchait les cheveux. Ce dernier lui rendit le double des clés, un doux sourire toujours aux lèvres ; il n'avait pas changé, son teint toujours un peu plus hâlé que le sien, ses yeux toujours malicieux, son éternel collier au cou, ses cheveux châtains tombant élégamment sur son visage...

« Toujours le même. » commenta Shuuji.

« Toujours râleur. » sourit son ami.

L'étudiant grimaça et lui tira la langue, il sursauta toutefois en sentant celle-ci se faire accaparer par une autre : une main passait doucement sur la nuque, l'attirant contre lui. Shuuji sentit à nouveau ce frisson lui parcourir le corps, comme la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées ; il se sentait fondre, son corps avait envie de le sentir près de lui, il avait envie de sentir la peau douce de son visage sous ses mains...

« Shuuji... » souffla son vis-à-vis.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, l'embrassant sans retenue, passionnément. Pour le moment, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, il avait oublié toutes ses résolutions, leur décision de séparation, tout. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait vraiment sentit, ils se trouvaient à présent sur le lit, s'embrassant tendrement ; les caresses étaient douces et sensuelles. Shuuji sentait chacun de ces effleurements l'exciter un peu plus, il savait qu'il était en train de réagir, mais en même temps, plus les choses avançaient et plus il sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, particulièrement lorsque ces caresses approchaient de son bas-ventre. Les doigts d'Akira effleuraient la ceinture de son jean lorsque son compagnon attrapa sa main, le cœur battant ; ils se séparèrent.

« Ano... Go-gomen... » murmura Shuuji. « De-Demo... »

« T'inquiète, va. Je comprends... » sourit Akira. « Je ne pouvais pas espérer que tu m'attendes tout ce temps, ne ? »

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Shuuji : était-ce vraiment ce qu'il laissait voir ? Il se sentit rougir de honte et surtout il sentit une tristesse mordante le prendre à la gorge. Akira se détacha de lui en lui laissant un dernier baiser sur le coin de l'œil, son vis-à-vis resta allongé sur le lit, ne réagissant pas, il sentait ses yeux le brûler mais ils restaient pourtant secs. Il entendit les pas s'éloigner jusqu'à la salle de bains, revenir puis s'éloigner à nouveau mais vers la porte...

Après tout ce temps, c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer... ? Il entendit la porte se fermer, il sentit une perle humide déferler le long de sa tempe. Il se recroquevilla, se roulant en boule dans son lit, noyant son visage dans les couvertures. Pourquoi... ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien, seulement une chose : il avait mal. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ?

OoOoO

Akira sortit de l'appartement de Shuuji, le cœur lourd. Bien sûr, il affichait toujours un sourire bienveillant en présence de son ami : il avait prit l'habitude de la faire... Mais... Cette fois-ci, c'était comme si son monde s'était effondré. Il était sorti de l'appartement et, arrivant dans la rue, il se glissa dans une ruelle et s'adossa au mur, se laissant glisser vers le sol. Il se recroquevilla et croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y posa son visage.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que Shuuji l'aurait attendu pendant deux ans ? Non... C'était impossible, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Pendant son absence, Shuuji avait sûrement dû avoir des relations amoureuses, ne venait-il d'ailleurs pas de le repousser ? Mais... Fichtre, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de l'admettre ! Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait toujours gardé un faible espoir que Shuuji ne l'oublie pas, ne passe pas à autre chose... Le regard dans le vague, il ressassa les moments où ils avaient été ensemble. Shuuji s'était toujours montré très réservé, distant... Peut-être au fond n'était-il que le seul à aimer... ? Mais cette dernière journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, ils l'avaient vécue pleinement, comme un couple normal. Ça avait fini de l'achever.

Il se souvenait aussi du sourire que Shuuji gardait aux lèvres alors qu'ils s'annonçaient leur rupture. Il avait eu mal à en pleurer et ne s'était pas retourné pour ne pas montrer ce spectacle pitoyable à son ex petit ami. Mais ce sourire... N'avait jamais disparu de sa mémoire. Ce pouvait-il que Shuuji se soit lassé ou que lui-même ait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Il n'en savait rien.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son rêve éveillé, Akira soupira et se leva péniblement, marchant dans la rue en direction de chez son oncle. C'était à peu près le seul endroit où il pouvait avoir envie d'aller à présent...

**OoOoO**

Akira s'ennuyait ferme, il aidait son oncle pour le restaurant mais c'était devenu mécanique, il n'y mettait aucun cœur et ne s'y intéressait vraiment pas.

« Quelque chose te perturbe ? » lança l'homme.

« Huh ? Ah, iiê... C'est rien. » répondit son neveu.

« C'est l'Irlande qui te manque ? » sourit-il. « Ah, c'est vrai que ça fait rêver... Et puis tu parles bien anglais ! »

« J'en ai rien à secouer de l'Irlande, tonton... » murmura l'adolescent.

« Ah... » son oncle hocha la tête, comprenant que ce n'était pas du tout ce qui préoccupait son neveu adoré. « C'est quoi alors ? »

Akira arrêta de s'occuper de la friture et soupira longuement avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose... Même ce beignet avait la forme d'un ''S'' ! Soupirant à nouveau, il tendit la spatule à son oncle qui prit la relève. S'asseyant à proximité pour l'observer, Akira finit par dire :

« Les gens changent... »

« Eh ? Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! » sourit son aîné. « Si les gens restaient toujours les mêmes, ils deviendraient vite ennuyants, ne ? »

« Je m'ennuie, tonton... » gémit son neveu.

« Je le vois bien, ça va faire deux jours que tu te languis dans mon restaurant ! » grogna l'homme. « Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu n'aies pas encore fait fuir mes clients avec cette tête de ''ne venez pas, je suis de super mauvaise humeur et j'étripe le premier qui s'approche'' ! »

L'adolescent laissa échapper un rire amusé, regardant son oncle le singer de manière très caricaturale. Il grimaça :

« Je suis pas comme ça ! »

« Oh, si... » lui assura son oncle. « Ça crève les yeux... D'ailleurs, si je ne m'y connaissais pas, je dirais que c'est une histoire d'amour. »

Akira tressaillit à ce mot. Apparemment, son oncle s'y connaissait plus qu'il ne le croyait... Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'une silhouette attira leur attention. Elle était bien plus rayonnante qu'avant et marchait avec plus d'assurance, son visage s'était éclairci et ses cheveux étaient coiffés soigneusement. Le jeune garçon crut qu'il n'allait pas la reconnaître :

« Nobuta ? »

« Konbanwa, Akira. » sourit-elle. « Tu es le seul à m'appeler encore comme ça. Même Shuuji m'appelle Nobuko, maintenant. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, son attention s'étant focalisée sur ce nom. Il l'entendit à peine lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il pouvait sortir un peu pour qu'ils discutent ; ils marchèrent un long moment en silence avant que la jeune fille ne prenne la parole :

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus... »

« Deux ans... » approuva Akira.

« C'était bien l'Irlande ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'était sympa. Là-bas, t'as pas besoin d'attendre 21 ans pour être majeur. » raconta-t-il. « Je me suis fait des amis là-bas et ils m'ont emmené dans des espèces de bars... Ils appellent ça des pubs. »

Nobuko hocha la tête, signe qu'elle écoutait et son sourire communiquait la joie qu'elle avait d'entendre à nouveau son ami.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles... » murmura-t-elle.

« Ah, gomen. J'ai été plutôt occupé et j'ai écrit à personne. » répondit-il.

« Menteur. »

« Heh ? » il écarquilla les yeux.

« Je sais que tu écrivais à Shuuji. » répliqua-t-elle. « On est dans la même fac. Et même si on ne suit pas les mêmes cours, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi au lycée, alors j'attendais qu'il ait besoin de moi. »

Akira écoutait attentivement son amie, elle avait marqué une pause, jetant un coup d'œil au jeune garçon. Elle soupira et poursuivit :

« Je l'ai souvent vu entouré mais... C'était encore pire qu'au lycée... Shuuji était comme vide. »

« Pardon ? » lança son ami, cherchant à comprendre.

« Lorsque je le voyais seul, il était assis quelque part sous un arbre et lisait une lettre avec beaucoup d'attention... » murmura-t-elle. « A la façon délicate dont il la traitait, j'ai deviné qu'elle venait de toi. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais cru qu'un garçon pouvait écrire autant. »

Akira haussa un sourcil : il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir écrit beaucoup. Bon, peut-être une dizaine de pages, si, mais... Il marchait toujours aux côtés de son amie mais il était pensif, imaginant la scène qu'elle venait de lui décrire ; elle le tira de sa rêverie :

« Akira, je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça juste pour te mettre au courant de notre vie ici depuis ton départ. »

« Nobuko ? »

« Je m'inquiète pour Shuuji. Il déambule. C'est... Effrayant. » avoua-t-elle.

« A ce point... ? » souffla Akira.

« Akira, je suis venue te voir aussi pour savoir si tu savais où était Shuuji. » annonça-t-elle soudainement.

« Heh ? »

« Il a été absent pendant deux jours... Et comme tu étais de retour, je me suis dit que vous vouliez peut-être passer du temps ensemble pour discuter mais apparemment, je me trompais... » soupira-t-elle.

« Tu as été voir chez lui ? » demanda son ami, inquiet à son tour.

« Et comment j'aurais fait ? Je ne sais pas où il habite. Il ne vit plus chez son père et personne à la fac ne sait où il habite. Il ne l'a dit à personne. » le ton de sa phrase laissait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses pour Akira.

Ce dernier croisa son regard et détourna rapidement les yeux, soudainement intéressé par le bitume sous ses pieds ; mais Nobuko ne lâcha pas prise pour autant :

« Tu sais où il habite, non ? »

Akira serra les dents, soupira et hocha doucement la tête, il sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne. Son amie hésita et murmura finalement :

« Va le voir, s'il te plaît... Peut-être que... Tu peux y faire quelque chose, toi... »

La main délaissa la sienne et Nobuko s'éloigna, laissant Akira seul avec ses pensées. Ainsi, Shuuji n'était pas réapparut à la fac... Cela avait-il un rapport avec leurs douloureuses retrouvailles ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il se mit à marcher un peu au hasard, plongé dans ses pensées.

_« Peut-être que... Tu peux y faire quelque chose, toi... »_

Nobuko avait apparemment eu recours à lui en dernier. Il inspira profondément et changea de direction, accélérant le pas tout en vérifiant que personne ne le suivait, car au fond, il était content d'être l'un des seuls à savoir où il logeait. Arrivant à l'appartement, il s'immobilisa et hésita : serait-il vraiment le bienvenu ? Il hésita encore et puis soupira, ce n'était pas en hésitant stupidement qu'il allait le revoir. Il se décida donc et frappa.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le bruit du verrou que l'on tire se fit entendre. Akira attendit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il y avait une petite brise en provenance de la fenêtre qui n'était pas désagréable, portant une douce odeur de cuisine. Shuuji était en train de se préparer à manger, il reporta son attention sur son ami et lança :

« Tu restes manger ? »

« Heu... Si tu m'invites. » répondit l'intéressé.

« Je t'invite. »

Akira n'en dit pas plus pour le moment, il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser et la blessure vieille de trois jours se refaisait sentir. Un lourd silence planait dans la pièce alors que Shuuji mettait la table, Akira l'observait en silence ; au bout de quelques minutes, il parla :

« Paraît que ça fait deux jours que t'es pas allé à la fac. Nobuta s'inquiète... »

« J'ai eu la flemme d'y aller. » répliqua son vis-à-vis.

« Ah... »

Akira détourna les yeux, s'intéressant à la vue qu'on avait de la fenêtre. Shuuji les servit, l'invitant à s'asseoir à la table. Ils commencèrent leur repas dans le silence le plus total, aucun des deux n'ayant particulièrement envie de parler. Akira se sentait de plus en plus mal, il n'aimait pas les atmosphères aussi lourdes, surtout pas entre Shuuji et lui. Pourtant, ce fut son interlocuteur qui brisa le silence en premier :

« C'était bien l'Irlande ? »

« Ah... Ah ouais, c'était cool. J'ai eu du mal au début à cause de la différence d'accent anglais mais c'était marrant. » répondit son vis-à-vis. « Mais c'est marrant là-bas, t'es considéré comme majeur à dix-huit ans et tu peux aller dans tous les pubs. C'était vraiment sympa. Je me suis fait des potes là-bas pour me faire visiter les coins cool. »

« Ils t'ont pas trouvé bizarre ? » ricana Shuuji.

« Au début, si, mais après je me suis aperçu que c'était eux les plus déjanté ! » répliqua Akira.

« C'est possible ? » éclata de rire son ami.

« Je t'assure ! J'étais bouche bée ! Akira Shock ! » poursuivit-il.

Les deux garçons continuèrent sur cette voie, s'amusant de ce qu'ils savaient déjà de par leurs lettres : ils n'avaient parlé que de ce qui les entourait, mais jamais d'eux en particulier. L'atmosphère se détendait peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient, Akira racontant tout son séjour de façon plutôt comique. Shuuji en eût mal au ventre, riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le visage de son ami se fendit un radieux sourire, il était heureux d'entendre son ancien petit ami rire de si bon cœur. Remarquant son regard insistant, Shuuji s'arrêta soudainement, détournant la tête, effaçant par la même occasion le sourire d'Akira. Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que la gêne régnait entre les deux adolescents, Akira finit par se lever sous le regard légèrement surpris de son ami :

« Huh ? »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'importuner... Je vais rentrer. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. »

Shuuji ne répondit pas, reportant les yeux sur leurs plats entamés. Il ne retint pas non plus son ami qui s'en allait. Oui... Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi...

**OoOoO**

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée, Shuuji n'avait pas bougé de chez lui, mise à part pour faire les courses. Il n'avait revu personne de sa connaissance, préférant rester seul pour le moment. Il savait que Nobuta devait être à la fac, Hasegawa et Honda en train d'inventer de nouveaux sketchs, Bando en pleine séance photos... Il n'y avait que lui qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était préparé du thé et le buvait à sa fenêtre, manquant d'en renverser lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette.

Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Akira ? Son père ? Son frère ? Il soupira et ne répondit pas. Toutefois, la personne à la porte ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, Shuuji grogna, trouvant cette pratique irritante et se décida à aller ouvrir dans le but d'enguirlander cet imbécile. Il crut pourtant que son cœur allait s'arrêter en ouvrant la porte :

« Ca-Catherine ? »

« Konnichi wa, Kiritani... » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu es toujours aussi long à répondre à la porte habituellement ? Peut-être étais-tu aux toilettes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » soupira Shuuji.

« Je suis venue te donner quelque chose. »

Sur ces mots, elle tendit une enveloppe au jeune garçon. Celui-ci demeura interdit quelques secondes avant de la prendre ; c'était une enveloppe blanche tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, il haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Que pouvait bien lui donner cette folle ?

« Tu devrais l'ouvrir... » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour te l'apporter... »

Shuuji lui lança un coup d'œil intrigué et se décida à l'ouvrir : plus rien venant de Catherine ne pouvait l'étonner, il se risqua donc à extraire une feuille de l'enveloppe. Elle semblait avoir été soigneusement pliée ; l'adolescent l'ouvrit et demeura un moment interdit avant de lire rapidement le contenu de cette lettre :

_Salut Shuuji,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien étant donné que je ne suis pas retourné te voir depuis. J'ai été voir ce que devenait notre ancien lycée. Y es-tu retourné ? Notre refuge sur le toit n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Ça m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs..._

_J'ai croisé Catherine et nous avons discuté. C'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de lui remettre cette lettre, étant donné que ce n'est plus vraiment ça entre nous... Je regrette d'être parti. Les gens changent, c'est vrai, mais moi, je n'aime pas ça. J'aurais voulu que rien ne change..._

_Shuuji, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me suis senti aussi bien, même si tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache ; tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble restent gravés dans ma mémoire et j'y tiens beaucoup. Tu m'as permis de vivre une super jeunesse, moi qui ne savais même pas ce que c'était. J'ai été très heureux d'être ton ami et celui de Nobuta, pour avoir finalement été ton petit ami. _

_Les choses ont changé... J'en suis triste. Je t'aime et je crois que je ne pourrais pas t'oublier de si tôt, mais rassure-toi, je ne t'importunerai plus : je pars pour les Etats-Unis mardi. Je t'aime, pardon._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Akira – KON !_

Shuuji déglutit en terminant de lire la lettre : les Etats-Unis ? Il leva un regard paniqué vers son ancienne vice principale et demanda soudainement :

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Mardi... » murmura-t-elle. « Kusano m'a donné cette lettre il y a tout juste une heure... »

« Mardi... Mais c'est aujourd'hui... ! (3)» souffla l'adolescent.

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il prenait l'avion de quatre heures. » lui annonça Catherine. « Il est trois heures et quart... Si tu veux aller le voir, c'est maintenant : il embarquera probablement un quart d'heure avant le départ de l'avion. L'aéroport n'est pas loin... »

« Ou-Oui... Demo... » chuchota le jeune brun.

« Kiritani... » soupira-t-elle. « Es-tu stupide ? »

Le jeune garçon la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête négativement et d'ajouter :

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Il attrapa ses clés et sortit en courant, dévalant les escaliers de son petit immeuble, il retira l'antivol de son vélo et sortit quatrième vitesse. Catherine le regarda partir avec un regard empreint de tendresse, un mince sourire aux lèvres ; elle ferma la porte de l'appartement que l'adolescent avait laissé ouverte et murmura :

« Puisses-tu arriver à temps, Kiritani Shuuji... »

OoOoO

Shuuji pédala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, manquant de renverser quelques piétons. Ce n'était pas facile de faire du vélo avec autant de gens dans les rues, il maudissait le fait que leur ville soit si peuplée et emprunta toutes les rues qu'il connaissait pour éviter la foule. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses jambes le lançaient, pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter : il allait perdre Akira, définitivement. S'il partait aux Etats-Unis en pensant que Shuuji ne voulait plus de lui, qu'est-ce qui lui donnerait envie de revenir ? Il resterait peut-être là-bas pour toujours. Non ! Ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Il redoubla d'efforts et pédala encore plus vite. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il déglutit : quatre heures moins vingt-cinq. L'aéroport était en vue ! Il freina en dérapant à moitié, faisant crisser ses pneus et laissa tomber son vélo : peu lui importait son sort, il était pressé. Il courut comme un fou, guettant les panneaux d'affichage ; où était-il ? Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur le nom qu'il cherchait : départ à destination des Etats-Unis, porte neuf.

« Ouais ! » sourit-il.

_« Les passagers à destination des Etats-Unis sont priés de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement numéro neuf. »_ annonça le micro.

« Non... » tout sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres.

Reprenant sa course folle, il traversa l'aéroport, poussant les gens et esquivant les bagages. Il ne pouvait pas ralentir, il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Pas maintenant ! La porte d'embarquement lui apparut, les gens faisaient la queue. Il chercha frénétiquement la tête qu'il cherchait.

« Akira, Akira, où es-tu... ? » grogna-t-il tout en fouillant la foule du regard. « Là ! »

Le jeune garçon présentait ses billets à l'hôtesse de l'air. Shuuji se remit à courir, sautant par-dessus les fauteuils de la salle d'attente.

« Akira ! »

L'intéressé ne se retourna pas. L'ignorait-il ? Non, Akira n'étais pas du genre à faire ça. Mais alors pourquoi ? Shuuji ne ralentit pas, courant toujours.

« Akira ! »

Il avait passé les hôtesses et marchait à présent dans le couloir qui menait à l'avion. Il ne se retournait pas, pas une seule fois... Comme lorsqu'il était parti en Irlande...

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas passer si vous n'avez pas de billets. » lui expliqua un homme de la sécurité.

Non, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça... ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ce jetant furieusement contre le bras de l'homme, ses cris redoublèrent de violence :

« Akira ! Akira ! AKIRA ! »

Se débattant comme un beau diable, il parvint à se défaire de cette barrière humaine et se remit à courir. Des voix l'interpelaient mais peu lui importait, il courait toujours. Arrivant à la hauteur de son ami, il agrippa sa veste, lui arrachant au passage des écouteurs. Akira parut surpris de ce contact mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus à la vue de son ex petit ami :

« Shuuji ? »

L'intéressé était à bout de souffle, le cœur battant, il ne parvint qu'à articuler un faible sifflement. Une terrible fatigue l'accabla tout à coup, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus, le laissant s'écrouler.

« Shuuji ! »

« Ce garçon vous importune-t-il, monsieur ? » lança l'homme de la sécurité en s'approchant, sa voix se répercutant dans son esprit comme dans une profonde caverne.

Jamais. Jamais durant tout le temps qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés, Shuuji n'avait vu le visage de son ami exprimer autant de colère. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais Shuuji ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, il criait quelque chose à l'intention de l'homme... Le regard d'Akira se reposa sur lui, emplit d'inquiétude... Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était que le monde tournait. Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit partir...

**OoOoO**

Quelque chose lui caressait le visage... Une légère brise... Une fenêtre devait être ouverte. Il grimaça : son corps le lançait, ses jambes lui faisaient horriblement mal. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, la clarté de la pièce attaquant ses pupilles...

« Daijoubu deska ? » lança une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Catherine ? » articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Hai... » répondit-elle. « J'ai su que tu t'étais évanoui à l'aéroport. Apparemment, tu as trop forcé alors que ça faisait plusieurs jours que tu ne t'alimentais pas correctement. Tu es à l'hôpital. »

« Ah... Soka... » souffla-t-il.

Il n'était pas là... Il avait dû prendre l'avion finalement... Après tout, le billet d'avion avait déjà été payé et lui, il s'était effondré avant de lui parler. Il avait perdu une bonne occasion de le retenir. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même : cela faisait effectivement plusieurs jours qu'il ne mangeait que sur le pouce, l'appétit lui manquant cruellement.

« Je crois que j'ai été lamentable... » murmura le garçon.

« Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. » soupira la femme.

« J'ai tout raté... » renchérit Shuuji.

« Allons, Kiritani, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. » sourit-elle en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

« Je sais mais... ça m'énerve. » grogna l'adolescent. « Les gens changent... Tss, mon cul, oui. J'ai pas changé d'un poil depuis le lycée, je suis toujours aussi stupide ! »

Catherine soupira et secoua doucement la tête. En trois ans, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour vu ce garçon aussi abattu. Elle saisit la sonnette et murmura :

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je vais appeler l'infirmière. »

Shuuji hocha vaguement la tête, mais il s'en moquait royalement. Il se recroquevilla, posant son front sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait perdu... C'était la seule chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.

« Non, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir dans votre état d'excitation ! Il a besoin de repos ! » lança une voix de femme dans le couloir.

« Ouais, z'avez raison... » répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop. « Kon ! »

« Revenez ici ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit presque à la volée, laissant entrer un jeune homme au regard malicieux et au sourire chaleureux ; celui-ci se tourna vers l'alité :

« Ohayô, Shuuji-kun ! »

« Ohayô ? » répéta l'intéressé. « Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Il est six heures du soir ! »

« Ah oui, peut-être... »

Sans plus de manières, Akira s'avança et se laissa presque tomber sur le lit, se blottissant contre son ami, le faisant sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je reprends mes repères. » répondit platement son vis-à-vis.

« Tes... Repères ? » Shuuji ne comprenait pas.

L'infirmière entra à ce moment-là, visiblement scandalisée, elle jeta un regard noir à l'intrus puis leva un regard gêné vers l'autre adolescent :

« Pardonnez-nous, mais ce garçon a passé l'accueil sans même s'arrêter. » puis, reportant son attention sur le fautif. « Quant à vous, veuillez sortir d'ici ! Kiritani-san a besoin de repos ! »

« Laissez-le... » sourit Catherine. « Ils se connaissent bien. C'est nous qui allons sortir. »

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche comme pour essayer de dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit, l'ancienne vice principale des deux garçons leur adressa un sourire puis entraîna l'infirmière à sa suite dans le couloir. Ils restèrent quelques instants à fixer la porte puis Akira se retourna vers son ami. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des tonnes de choses à lui dire mais il ne parvenait pas à ordonner ses pensées...

« Akira... » commença alors son vis-à-vis. « Ton... Ton avion pour les Etats-Unis... »

« J'ai annulé mon départ. » répondit l'intéressé en souriant. « Tu sais, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes... Mais quand tu t'es évanoui, j'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir... »

« Ah... » souffla Shuuji. « Enfin, au moins, j'ai réussi à te retenir... »

« Tu voulais me retenir ? C'était pas seulement pour me dire au revoir ? » s'étonna son ami.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que non, t'es trop con. » soupira l'alité.

« Heh ? Akira shock ! » s'exclama ledit Akira.

« Je... Je ne... »

Shuuji hésita, il se sentait rougir légèrement, son cœur battant à la chamade. Il sentit quelque chose le prendre au ventre, c'était très étrange... Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement et il souffla :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Deux ans... Loin de toi... ça a été un calvaire pour moi. Je... J'ai toujours pensé à toi et... Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à essayer de m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre... »

Akira était pendu à ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés où on pouvait lire un mélange de crainte et d'espoir. Son ami esquissa un sourire : la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'Akira était mignon ainsi. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, continuant d'une petite voix :

« Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je t'aime Akira. Je t'aime à en crever et... »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, même s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Il sentit tout à coup deux bras doux et tièdes l'enlacer tendrement, Akira le serrait contre lui ; Shuuji sentit le cœur de son ami battre contre sa poitrine, il battait vite et fort. Comme le sien... Il sentit les larmes lui venir et s'agrippa à la chemise de son vis-à-vis :

« Ne t'en va pas... S'il te plaît... Ne me... Laisse pas... » sa voix était si faible qu'il eût lui-même peine à la reconnaître.

L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra, ce corps contre le sien sembla trembler légèrement. Puis cette voix douce qu'il connaissait si bien :

« Je ne partirai pas. Je vais rester, Shuuji. Je vais rester ici avec toi... »

Prononçant ces dernières paroles, Akira se détacha un peu de son vis-à-vis pour finalement l'embrasser. C'était doux. Tendre et doux. Il glissa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son compagnon, ses doigts se refugiant dans la douce chaleur de son cou, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui ; Shuuji frissonna, c'était comme autrefois. Il avait l'impression de faire un retour en arrière de deux ans, le délicieux contact de ces mains, celui de ces lèvres...

« Akira... » articula-t-il dans un chuchotement.

L'intéressé prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, y glissant sa langue. Shuuji frissonna à nouveau, la toute première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ainsi c'était juste avant le départ d'Akira. Instinctivement, ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chemise de son ami, son cœur battait à tout va ; son vis-à-vis le sentit et s'écarta légèrement :

« Shuuji ? Daujoubu deska ? »

« Ha-Hai... » souffla-t-il.

« Nani ? » s'inquiéta tout de même son compagnon.

« C'est que... La dernière fois que... Qu'on s'est embrassé comme ça... Tu partais pour l'Irlande... » murmura Shuuji. « Je... J'ai l'impression... Que c'est la même scène... »

« Shuuji no baka. » sourit Akira. « Je viens de te dire que je ne partirai pas. »

L'alité esquissa un sourire gêné avant que son vis-à-vis ne lui ébouriffe gentiment les cheveux, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon. Je vais rentrer chez moi pour régler quelques trucs. Remets-toi vite. »

Sur ce, il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Shuuji ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Akira ne changeait pas. Il allait se rallonger lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la vice principale passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Catherine... ? »

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah, oui. » acquiesça l'adolescent.

La femme hocha la tête et entra, s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle avait laissée près du lit. Elle planta tout d'abord son regard dans celui du jeune garçon, le faisant hausser un sourcil :

« Quoi ? »

« Je vois que ça s'est arrangé avec Kusano. » ricana-t-elle.

« Vous... Vous nous avez espionnés ? » grimaça Shuuji.

« Non, je n'en ai pas eu besoin : il suffit de te regarder. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert lorsqu'on te connaît un peu. » son sourire s'agrandit.

« Rah ! Vous êtes une vraie fouine ! » grommela l'étudiant.

« Ah, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Prononçant ces mots, elle glissa l'objet dans la main de Shuuji, lui faisant piquer un gros fard. Satisfaite de cet effet, elle laissa l'ancien lycéen en lui souhaitant d'en faire bon usage.

**OoOoO**

Shuuji sortit rapidement de l'hôpital, le médecin lui ayant sérieusement conseillé de manger davantage, davantage ne voulant pas forcément dire déséquilibré et poids supplémentaire. L'adolescent avait tenté de convaincre les gens qu'il n'était pas anorexique, mais ce fut visiblement en vain. Grommelant, il préféra choisir de rentrer chez lui, voulant retrouver le calme de son appartement plutôt que d'affronter l'interrogatoire en règle qu'il risquait de subir en allant voir son père et son frère. Les couloirs de l'hôpital lui parurent interminables, de longs couloirs clairs où régnait une odeur aseptisée qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il sortit donc de l'établissement, heureux de se retrouver à l'air libre, le vent frais glissant doucement sur sa peau était un vrai délice. Il n'y avait pas son vélo, naturellement, peut-être avait-il fait le bonheur de quelqu'un devant l'aéroport ; il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer à pied. Il soupira et commença à marcher, une sonnerie de vélo le fit sursauter, une roue s'arrêtant à trente centimètres de sa jambe.

« Konnichi wa ! Besoin d'un taxi ? »

« Akira ? » Shuuji écarquilla les yeux.

« Je me suis permis de prendre ton vélo à l'aéroport, Catherine était montée avec toi dans l'ambulance et m'avait laissé sur place ! Moi ! » rit son ami. « Alors quelqu'un m'a dit que tu avais laissé ton vélo, j'ai donc pédalé comme un malade pour aller à l'hôpital ! »

« Merci, c'est sympa... Mais c'est pas trop loin, je peux rentrer à pied. » lui assura l'adolescent.

« Akira Shock ! » s'exclama son vis-à-vis. « Je viens te chercher et tu refuses ! Je suis shocked ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Je monte ! » grimaça Shuuji en essayant de fuir tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux aux beuglements d'Akira.

Il s'installa sur le porte-bagage et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. C'était le monde à l'envers, avant c'était lui qui emmenait Akira sur son porte-bagage... Il esquissa un sourire et s'accrocha plus fermement, attirant l'attention d'Akira :

« Shuuji ? »

« Merci... J'avais pas le courage de marcher jusqu'à la maison... »

Akira hocha la tête avec un sourire et pédala. C'était agréable, le vent était frais et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la rue. Shuuji n'avait pas l'habitude d'être emmené mais ce n'était pas désagréable, il n'avait pas à pédaler, c'était plutôt bien. Arrivés chez lui, l'adolescent descendit et sortit ses clés, son regard se porta sur son vis-à-vis qui s'acharnait à essayer de ranger le vélo... Peut-être que...

« Akira... »

« Hm ? » répondit l'intéressé, toujours en train de se battre avec l'antivol.

« Tu veux... Manger à la maison ? »

Akira ne répondit d'abord pas, terminant de boucler l'antivol, puis il se tourna vers son ami et sourit :

« Je meurs de faim ! »

« Je dois prendre ça pour un ''oui'' ? » lâcha son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

« Manger ! » répondit joyeusement Akira.

« Bon, viens. »

Les deux garçons se rendirent dans l'appartement, laissant leurs chaussures à l'entrée. Shuuji s'avança vers la gazinière mais une main le retint par l'épaule, il adressa un regard interrogateur à son ami.

« Laisse, tu dois te reposer... J'ai amené quelques trucs à manger, je vais cuisiner. »

« Ah, ok... » il se détourna et eût un petit déclic. « Mais dis-moi, t'avais prévu de bouffer ici depuis le début, nan ? »

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de reporter son attention sur les casseroles qu'il installait sur les différents feux. Shuuji s'installa à la table basse et attendit, croisant les bras sur la table froide et y posant sa tête. Il était bercé par les bruits en provenance de la fenêtre, ceux que faisait son ami en cuisinant, la douce odeur de...

« Shuuji ? »

Il se sentit secoué par l'épaule et leva la tête, sentant son esprit un peu brumeux ; Akira paraissait un peu préoccupé :

« Daijoubu deska ? »

« Ah... Oui... J'ai dû m'endormir... » bredouilla son ami en se redressant.

« C'est rien, je me suis juste inquiété... Le repas est prêt. »

Prononçant ces mots, son ami déposa une assiette devant lui. Ça sentait bon. Shuuji lui en fit la remarque et Akira répondit avec un sourire narquois qu'il fallait bien qu'il puisse sustenter son gros appétit tout seul de temps en temps. Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance grâce à une discussion animée... La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Akira insista pour faire la vaisselle.

Shuuji l'observait, assis à la table basse. Il demeura songeur un long moment, fixant son vis-à-vis qui s'affairait avec les couverts ; une idée lui vint à l'esprit, il se leva et alla faire les poches de son blouson. Il s'approcha ensuite de son ami, glissant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son compagnon, il se blottit contre son dos. Akira ne bougea pas, arrêtant simplement son geste qui consistait à noyer une assiette mousseuse dans un bain chaud. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, Shuuji pouvait sentir son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine mais il ne bougea pas ; Akira eût un frisson et murmura :

« Shuuji... »

L'adolescent resserra légèrement son étreinte. Akira attrapa un torchon et essuya ses mains pour finalement se retourner et serrer son ami dans ses bras. Shuuji n'osait plus bouger, il se sentait bien comme ça, il entendait le cœur de son compagnon...

« Akira... Ton cœur bat vite et fort... » lui fit-il d'ailleurs remarquer.

« La faute à qui... ? » grommela l'intéressé en rougissant légèrement.

« Akira... »

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement jusqu'à la poche arrière du jean de son vis-à-vis, y déposant l'objet qu'il avait récupéré dans sa poche. Akira plongea son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa.

« C'est quoi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ta clé. » répondit Shuuji, puis il sortit une autre clé de sa poche, son porte-clés se résumant à quatre petites perles attachées par un cordon(4). « La mienne est là. »

« C'est une invitation ? » sourit Akira en prenant la clé d'une main, l'autre jouant doucement avec les petites perles dont il gardait encore des souvenirs.

« Ouais. » répliqua son vis-à-vis du tac au tac, un léger sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

« Oh... » ricana son interlocuteur. « Merci. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, un peu plus passionné que les autres. Sur ce, Akira reprit ses affaires, remit ses chaussures et passa la porte. Shuuji hésita quelques instants avant de se précipiter à la porte :

« Akira ! »

« Hm ? » l'intéressé se retourna.

« Ai shiteru. »

Akira esquissa un sourire, accueillant visiblement cette déclaration avec plaisir ; il remonta quelques marches et vint voler un baiser à son compagnon avant de répondre :

« I love you, sweetheart. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna, la précieuse petite clé brillant entre ses doigts. Shuuji serra la sienne dans son poing, caressant doucement les petites perles du bout des doigts. Peut-être avait-il finalement réussi... Il esquissa un sourire et ferma la porte.

La journée se passa normalement, Shuuji restant chez lui plutôt qu'à l'université. Nobuko devait se faire du souci pour lui mais il la rassurerait quand il retournerait en cours. Ce fut le soir, après cette journée calme, que vint sa surprise du jour :

« Akira ? » les yeux de l'adolescent avaient quadruplé de taille.

« Et oui ! » annonça gaiement son ami.

« Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? » l'interrogea Shuuji en désignant les sacs à l'apparence lourde que son vis-à-vis traînait derrière lui.

« Ben, c'est mes affaires. » répondit Akira du tac au tac.

« Tes affaires ? » répéta son interlocuteur.

« Mais oui, tu es malade et je m'inquiète ! De plus, tu m'as donné une clé de ton appart, c'est bien une façon de me dire ''Akira ! Je me sens trop seul ! J'ai besoin de ta présence à mes côtéééééééés !'', non ? » sourit son ami.

« Nan. » répliqua Shuuji de but en blanc, les bras croisés.

« Akira shock ! »

« Dis ce que tu veux. » soupira son compagnon en retournant dans son appartement. « T'es venu parce que tu savais que je dirais pas non, hein ? »

« C'est vrai ? » le visage d'Akira s'illumina. « Génial ! Je vais pouvoir voir Shuuji tout le temps ! En pyjama et même tout nu qui sort de la douche ! »

« TU VAS DORMIR DEHORS ! » explosa son vis-à-vis. « Ne rentre pas. Va-t-en. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Maieuh ! Shuuji-kun est cruel ! » gémit Akira.

« C'est toi qui est obscène, espèce de pervers ! »

« Mais je t'aimeuh ! »

« C'est ça ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? »

« Nan, du bœuf. »

« TU VAS DORMIR SUR LE TROTTOIR ! »

« Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuujiiiiii... ! »

**OWARI**

Sahad : Et voilà ! Héhé... Désolée, Smi-chan, pas de lemon dans cette fanfic... J'avais très envie de le mettre, mais avec les partiels, j'ai pas trop le temps d'y penser (en fait, je me l'interdis parce que sinon je révise pas). J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Notes : J'ai pensé les mettre sous formes de réponses aux commentaires de ma bêta-lectrice, ainsi ça me permet d'expliquer ma fanfic en répondant à des questions qui ne me viennent pas forcément... Bon, c'est aussi un peu de délire, je reconnais...

(1) _Commentaire de Smi-chan :_ _Très japonaise, la boisson...Je veux dire que tu n'es pas obligée de taper dans le traditionnel, mais un coca paraîtrait déjà plus normal._

Réponse de Sahad : Effectivement, mais avec la mondialisation, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Nan, en fait c'est encore plus bête : je suis devenue accro au jus de pomme au Resto Universitaire donc... ça s'en ressent sur mon travail... Donc ça sera du jus de pomme ! Mdr !

(2) _Commentaire de Smi-chan :_ _Je viens de tilter, je sais que tu t'en fous et que ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire, mais les prix à Tokyo-même pour un appart sont tellement prohibitifs que cela m'étonnerait que la famille ne fasse ne serait-ce que louer un appartement._

Réponse de Sahad : C'est pas faux, mais je verrais mal quelqu'un débarquer à n'importe quelle heure pour voir Shuuji... De plus, l'histoire serait encore plus dure à comprendre qu'elle ne l'est déjà, ne ?

(3) _Commentaire de Smi-chan : Oui, elle vient de le dire!_

Réponse de Sahad : C'est le temps que ça monte ! Mdr !

(4) _Commentaire de Smi-chan : Le fameux bracelet ?_

Réponse de Sahad : Bien ! Bonne mémoire ! Sinon, cf. chap.1 !


End file.
